


Hours That Were Left Behind

by Samunderthelights



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Is Alive, Forbidden Love, Goodbyes, HP Pop Punk Fest, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Students, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's final night together, and they want to make the most of it before they have to say goodbye.“Where are you going?”“Where arewegoing? Not a clue. Now come on!”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	Hours That Were Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and the song used for this story was 'Boys Like Girls - The Great Escape'.

Draco can’t help but laugh when he picks up his phone and he sees his roommate’s name.

“What are you doing, Potter? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“So?” Harry asks, music blaring in the background.

“We have to get up early, and… wait, where are you? What’s that noise?”

When he hears a car honking, he looks out of the window, only to find Harry sitting there in his old and crappy car. He gives a little wave, a mischievous grin on his face.

“What are you doing?”

“Come on, it’s our final night here,” Harry says. “Let’s get drunk and drive around…”

“Let’s leave the ‘getting drunk’ part, shall we? Before you kill us,” Draco laughs. “Where are you going?”

“Where are _we_ going? Not a clue. Now come on!”

Draco grabs his jacket, before running down to join Harry in his car – quickly turning down the radio to protect his ears.

“Tomorrow we’re getting out of here,” Harry says – a mix of relief and nerves on his face. “We’ll be done with our studies, we’ll…”

“We’ll just go home and go back to our old lives?”

Harry opens his mouth to answer, but then he decides against it. Instead, he flashes a crooked smile before starting the car and driving off. Draco still not sure where the hell they’re going.

He keeps quiet as he stares out of the window, simply enjoying the empty streets – hearing Harry sing along to the old rock songs on the radio. Something about it feeling very peaceful, yet he can’t help but think about tomorrow morning when they’ll have to say goodbye.

It isn’t until Harry parks the car by the beach that he looks at him, finding him staring out at the water – a distant look in his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“I was just thinking of all the time we wasted,” Harry sighs, but then he shakes it off and he flashes a grin as he turns to face Draco. “Forget it.”

“Forget it?”

“Forget the past.” Harry shrugs. “We’re here now.”

Draco leans in and he presses a quick kiss to Harry’s lips – still getting nervous every time they kiss. Still not used to this newfound intimacy between them.

They get out of the car, the night-air still warm as they make their way over to the water.

“I’ll miss this.”

“Me too,” Harry admits. “But it’s the only thing I’m going to miss. I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“There’s something else I’m going to miss,” Draco says, and when Harry shoots him a confused look, he can’t help but chuckle. “You. It’s been good to be by your side all this time, and the thought of going home…”

“So we don’t go home,” Harry suggests. “We’ll just get out of here and go somewhere together.”

“Sure,” Draco laughs. “Our parents will track us down and drag us back home… you know they won’t let us see each other anymore, right?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Harry reassures him. “I’m not going to give up on this, just because they…”

“We might not have a choice.”

Harry nods, fully aware that tonight is goodbye, and that there is no guarantee that they’ll get to see each other any time soon.

He screams loud at the top of his lungs, Draco staring at him with a look of shock.

“What the… people will hear you!”

“So?” Harry laughs. “They’ll think we’re just some drunken students. They’ll think we’re just young and…”

“Crazy?” Draco laughs.

“Go on, it helps.”

Draco does as he’s told, tears welling up in his eyes as it hits him that he might never see Harry again after tonight. But when Harry takes him into his arms, he pushes the thought to the back of his mind – not wanting to waste any more time worrying. They have one more night, and he wants to make the most of it.

“Where do you want to go next?” Harry asks, his arms still wrapped tightly around him. “We can go…”

“Anywhere.”

“Anywhere?” Harry chuckles, but when he feels Draco clinging onto him, he sighs. “One day we’ll be free from all of this. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
